Link's New Adventure
by Felanie
Summary: Link has been on his ship for 2 months now. His crash landing in Japan causes him to find a new adventure. He will meet a masked girl and a Giant. All while trying to free the people of Japan from the evil emperor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters. But I do own my characters.

Splash,"Ahhhhhh." Link Screamed as he crashed out of his bed. He had been on this hellhole for two months now and still hadn't hit land. "What the hell is going on?" He said to himself as he ran out of the cabin to find the ocean in a fiery rage. "Damn" he said" now is the time I wished I had a crew." The wind was blowing the ship and him in every direction. "Can't you just make up your mind?"Link yelled to the ocean. And that must have really pissed it off. The waves were now spewing over the sides of the ship. "Ugh … I should've kept my big mouth shut."He whispered to himself.

Snap, the rope connecting the sail to the bow was ripped in two by the crashing waves. The sail came swinging towards Link. "What the… "He exclaimed as he was barely able to dodge the 1500lbs log that swung towards him. However, the boat was not that lucky. The whole port bow was destroyed.

"Shit we're taking on water." Link cried out in frustration. He began to scoop water up with his hat and dump it overboard." Could this get any worse?" Link Wailed. Crash, "I had to ask." He yelled as he ran to the front of the ship. "Oh thank God we hit land." Link jumped off the boat. He fell to his knees and began to kiss the ground. So, he didn't seem to notice a nice sandaled shiny toe nailed pair of feet that stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me sir" The man the stood above Link snorted. "Huh … oh hi my names Link, what's yours?" Link said as he stood up, "oh … well Mr. Link that would be 300 gold pieces to dock you're …" he looked over at the wreckage" Um… ship here" the man snapped as he held out his hand. "Uh I don't have any gold will 300 rupees work." He asked as he gave the man the gleaming rupees. The man was stunned by the rupees and didn't seem to notice as Link walked off to a huge city in the land of Feudal Japan.

"All right are we ready?" a young girl with a mask covering her face asked the small group of about twenty. "Yes" they all said together. "Good lets head out." The girl watched as the resistance headed out the door. She thought it was weird that she a fourteen year old girl was leading a resistance group of adult men. Although she was the strongest and the most skilled fighter. She could thank her grampa for that, if he hadn't trained her before he died where would they be now. This was their last chance to set the city free from that stupid emperor, it just had to work. The emperor dies tonight.

"Miss Zarye are you coming?" a resistance member called. "Huh?" she said as she was broken from her thoughts."Miss Zarye" the man asked again. "Oh… hell yeah I'm coming!" She yelled as she sped out the door, where the rest of the resistance was waiting for her.

"This city sure does stink" Link thought to himself as he walked through the rank city. There were people reaching towards him and grabbing on to his legs begging for help. They had nothing , no homes, no money, no food. Link needed to know why, he had to help them. Everywhere he looked he saw pictures of one man up. The emperor had an evil look to his eye and his mouth showed he was disgusted with these poor people. You even could tell from the picture he ate well.

"Please sir can you help me?" Link looked down at the dirty starving shell of a man. "My children they are starving." There were children looking at Link from behind a building, they were in the same condition as their father. Link couldn't stand it. He reached into his pouch and handed the man a purple rupee. "This should help you and your children." The mans face lit up with joy and he began to jump up and down. This attracted the attention of everyone around. They all came forward wanting Link's help as well.

"Wait a minute give me some space, I have enough for all of you… if you could just make a line…" They were crawling all over Link and each other trying to get help first."Ahhhhh!" Link couldn't see anything with everyone on top of him. He was struggling to get free when he felt a small surge of energy dart above his head. He looked up in time to see some masked girl jumping over him followed by a group of men. "Who was that?" he asked pulling himself the rest of the way out of the crowd. "Where are they going?" He chased after them as soon as he said this. The crowd didn't even seem to notice that he was gone.

I rewrote this from my Melody Zareye Profile so I didn't steal it I just forgot my old email account. So what did anyone think? If I have any readers please review. Hope you liked it. It gets funnier in the next chapter. I have changed the story around quite a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters

Link jumped from roof to roof in search of the masked girl. "Where is she?" he asked himself. He hadn't expected her to be as fast as she was. Link was fast in his own right but he lost her in this maze of a city. She obviously new this city better than he did. The group that was following her was much slower than she was. Than were slower than the post man in Terminia for crying out load.

Link stopped at the next rooftop. He looked in every direction "Not a person to be seen." He started walking again not paying attention to where he was going. Step by step he got closer to the edge of the roof. Link's face dropped with disappointment. He opened his eyes to what should have been a rooftop, but it was nothing but air. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed as he plummeted to the ground. Luckily for him though he landed in a nice soft cuckoo's nest. "Hey that was lucky I landed in a …" he turned around to see an army of angry cuckoos glaring at him.

Link picked himself up very slowly and looked at the cuckoos. "Nice cuckoos, pretty cuckoos…" Link slowly backed away. "um… hey look a… um what do cuckoos like… um a man in a chicken suit given away free chicken!" he yelled" No Way!" he yelled again as he fell for his own plan. His plan had backfired. You could her Link screaming for miles as the cuckoo's attacked.

The Emperor looked at the giant mercenary he hired. His informant had told him about what the resistance was planning. The giant was at least twelve feet tall and about 1000 pounds. "Do you understand your mission?" he asked the giant man. "Giga .." "Don't speak just nod." He nodded. "Good Do not speak a word of this to anyone. There are enemies everywhere."

The masked girl sped around the corner of the building and stopped. "Is he "_huff" _still chasing "_huff_ " me?" She had lost the rest of the resistance quite some time ago and knew they would show up at their destination for their plan to commence, no worry there. She slid herself to the edge of the building and peeked over. "Finally lost him, yes!" She jumped in victory. She slumped against the wall and slid down till she was sitting.

"Miss Zarye" the second in command of the resistance said as he jumped in front of her. "About time you got here!"She yelled. He stood in front of her and his expression changed from serious to happy. He began to chuckle. He liked it when her true personality would show through. She was so serious nowadays what with leading the resistance and all. He remembered when she was much younger and her grandfather was still alive. She was not the brightest child, but she had so much energy. Her grandfather did put it to good use with all the training. Melody was getting angry. She hated it when people laughed at her. "What the hell is so funny, huh… did I sit in dog shit again?" She asked herself, than she began to walk around in circles trying to see if anything was on her butt. Yes, it had happened before, but she preferred not to think about it.

"No, Miss Zarye, may I suggest we continue with our plan." She looked up at him."Uh… right I was just about to say that… I think." She mumbled the last part to herself. "Miss Zarye may I also suggest we feed the men before battle." "No my grampa always said not to eat before battle … What was that?" She asked as she turned just in time to see one of the resistance members head smashed in by a giant.

Link walked out of the alley way with two black eyes and a seemingly broken arm. "Man I hardly got away with my life. Now what was I doing again _"grumble", _Oh I'm hungry!" He yelled than grabbed his stomach, his arms and his eyes were now perfectly fine. It was great being the hero of time.

Link looked around and managed to find a food stand. He ran as fast as he could to it. The smell of the ramen made Link's mouth water. "I'll take all you can give me!' Link yelled at the man standing behind the food stand. "We have enough for about three bowls" the man answered. "I'll take it!" The man held out his hand "That would be thirty gold pieces." "Okay" Link said as he reached in to his pouch to get his wallet. "What where's my wallet?"

Flash Back

"Ahhh, No, God Help Me!" Link screamed as the cuckoos attacked him. But what he didn't seem to notice was one of the cuckoos sneak into his pouch and grab his wallet.

End Flash Back

"Uh about that…" The man narrowed his eyes."No money, No food" But but…" The man slammed down the plank covering up the stand. Link slowly stepped forward and fell to his knees. He looked up at the sky"Damn You Cuckoos!"

Link sat there and started to think."What was I doing before I got hungry?" He jumped to his feet and began to pace back and forth. "Come on think, Can't I have a sign!" Link yelled and as if on cue a small explosion coming from the north east went off. "A fight" he thought as he sped off in that direction.

Bam, the second and command hit the wall hard. The blood smeared on the wall as he slid down and landed on the ground. "You Bastard!" The girl screamed. She ran at him and pulled back her fist. Her fist hit his face, than she brought her leg forward and hit he back of his legs. But he didn't fall.

The Gigantic man picked up the girl in his huge hand and began to squeeze her. "Ahhh, damn it!" She screamed out in pain. "What the hell is with this guy he won't go down no matter what?" She asked herself.

"Ahhh!" The Giant screamed out in pain. He fell to the ground and his grip on the girl loosened enough for her to get out. "What the hell was that?" She looked up and saw that same boy who had been following her standing on top of the giant with a triumphant smile. He had his sword unsheathed and there was blood dripping from it.

"You!" she yelled. "What the hell, how did you get here?" Link looked down at the girl yelling at him. "Hey your that girl I was looking for." He jumped down and ran up to her. "So this is what you look like without your mask." She hadn't notice that when she was fighting her mask had been ripped off. "What my mask is gone, damn it ."

"Well anyway your really fast, who is that giant guy you were fighting, oh yah my names Link what's yours?" "None of your… look out!" She yelled. She pushed Link out of the way just in time. The Giant fist hit her and she flew into the wall. The girl could barley keep her eyes open. All she could make out was a green figure running towards a massive one. She tried to pull herself up, but she couldn't. "Damn it…" she whispered as she slipped unconscious.

Link easily dodged his attacks, he was very slow. His size only added to his strength. "All I have to do is beat this guy, and than I can get some answers_ "Grumble"." _ He wrapped his arms around his stomach. Link had forgotten he was hungry. Wham.

Link landed right next to the girl. He looked at her and back at the giant. He knew they had to get out of there. "Hold on whoever you are we're getting out of here." He struggled to pick her up, he was so hungry, but he knew he didn't have any time to waste. The giant was walking towards them.

Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one to. Please review. Oh by the way I have changed something about the Goddesses. I believe in God so I turned them into Guardians sent by God to Make and Protect the World. By the way Link can talk to Farore in his head because she appeared there when she was awakened inside of Link.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its Characters.

Chapter 3

Link looked behind him to see if the giant was still coming. He didn't know if he could escape seeing how hungry he was and the fact he had to carry this girl on his shoulders. He didn't know if any of the men were alive and he didn't have time to check and see. If they were he hoped he had given them enough time to escape while the giant was chasing him. Thankfully the giant was nowhere to be seen. Link stopped, he knew it was dangerous but he new he couldn't go on much longer. He laid the girl on the ground and leaned her against the side of the building they were hiding behind. He slumped to the ground and leaned his head against the wall. "Maybe just a short nap…" he closed his eyes to rest. He only intended a nap but he fell into a deep sleep.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, she took in her surroundings. She was in the slums of the city…who was she kidding the entire city was a slum. "What happened?" The memories of the day flooded into her mind. "Damn it…" she looked around for anyone in the resistance and her eyes landed on the boy in green. "You! Where did you take me wake up!" She slammed her fist on his head. What was that boys name…Link right. Her eyes scanned the sun determining the time of day from its position. It had to have been at least 3 hours since she had passed out. "Hey Link wake up…" The ground around her began to shake. "What is that?" She crawled around Link and looked around the corner of the building. She could see the gigantic man in the distance. "Damn it, I got to get out of here." She stood up and began to walk off in the opposite direction the giant was. But, she couldn't stop herself from looking back at Link who had saved her. She knew she would regret what she was about to do. "I'll do it cause I owe you one." She picked Link up and ran off in the direction of her home.

The dungeon of the emperor was rat infested and smelt of sewage. The Captain had only been here a couple of hours, they had already interrogated him once and he hadn't talked, but he knew he would be here much longer and he hoped they would kill him before he ever thought of telling them anything. The interrogation earlier was more or less just them beating him half to death rather then them actually asking him questions. All of that plus what the giant man did to him, he didn't know he could last the night much less a week. But what happened next he did not expect. The emperor in all his "glory" walked into the dungeon. What was going on? The emperor looked down at him. "I will ask you only once were would the ones who escaped have gone?" The captain looked at him with sheer shock. He had no idea anyone had escaped but he knew right away it was her. "I don't know what you're talking about." You won't get anything from me you piece of shit he thought to himself. "If you were to tell me you may escape your fate." He knew that he meant the guillotine but he didn't care. He was willing to give up his life for this. "Hell no." The emperor turned away. "Than you will die tomorrow…maybe your leader will think twice about her plans and turn herself in to escape her fate." He didn't know her at all.

The sun shined in Link's eyes causing him to wince. There were muffled voices coming from the room next to him and they weren't happy. Link looked around he was lying on a futon in a middle of a room. It was pretty bare except for some ancient Japanese writing that was framed on the wall. Linked climbed off the futon and made his way to the door. He slid it to the side and was now able to hear the words clearly. "I don't want to talk about this!" Link peeked around the corner. The girl from earlier was arguing with some women. "Well we are, you're not going back out there, you're severely hurt." The lady grabbed the girls arm and tried to pull her away from the door leading outside. The girl pulled away from her. "You can't stop me and if you weren't such a bitch you would let me!"

The lady was surprised by what the girl had said. The girl looked away from the lady and finally noticed Link standing there watching the situation. "Link." The lady turned to the direction the girl was looking. "Uh…hello." The ladies face became expressionless and she stepped forward. "Hello Link my name is Harmony welcome to my home. Please have something to eat." She gestured to a table that was piled with food. "Alright!" Linked dived at the table of food and started eating everything in sight. Harmony left the room and the girl stepped towards Link. She looked down at him. "Look I'm sorry you saw that, any way I just wanted to say thanks for …saving my life, but you should say thanks to cause I saved your ass as well." "Thank you!" Link answered with a mouth full of food. "Well alright so were even." She turned and began to head outside."Oh, I guess I should tell you my name, its Melody." She continued outside. "Melody." He said as he took another bite of the rice in front of him.

Melody walked out the door and headed towards the front of her house were she usually did her training. "People always tell me I'm not very smart but this guy is a complete moron, every one knows that eating before you fight is stupid." Melody was taught since a young age that eating before battle would most likely cause your death. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She started her normal routine of practicing here fighting techniques. She was punching and kicking the air, as if she was fighting an imaginary adversary. She then began to flip backwards. As she was going down with her landing she felt the heel of her shoe smash into the head of the giant. At first she was confused and sat there on the giants head. When she realized what was going on she tried to jump away only to have the giant grab her leg and throw her against the side of the house. "Did you think Giganto would not find you?" She slowly pulled herself up."So your name is Giganto."

There was load crash coming from outside as Link ate his meal. He was mid bite when it happened and he finished slurping the noodles into his mouth. He stood and ran to the exit as fast as he could. He was running to fast and didn't have time to stop so he ripped through the sliding door in his way. When he got outside the first thing he saw was Melody trying to pick herself up off the ground. Her face was beginning to swell and a bruise was wrapping around her exposed abdomen. All in all she was in bad shape. "Melody what's going on?" She slowly stood up and pointed in the direction of her advisory. "Its Giganto, he's found us." Link quickly looked the way she was pointing."Who's Giganto?" The giant man ran towards him with speed surprising for his size. But, Link was faster.

"Shit" he yelled as he jumped above the giant fist swinging towards him. He landed on top of Giganto's fist and gave him the biggest smile. "You again, huh? This should be a lot funner now that I'm not hungry." The giant brought his other hand forward trying to swat Link from his hand. Link jumped away before he was flattened by his hand. In mid-air link angled himself to land with his foot smashing him in the face. He launched himself off of his face and landed on the ground next a stunned Melody. Blood squirted from the giant's nose and went all over the surrounding beach. Link looked up at the behemoth. "You're so easy I don't even need to use my sword on you." He than sped towards Giganto and threw his fist into his bloody face.

"Holy shit "was the only thing Melody could say as she watched the giant fly through the air from just one punch. In her whole life she had never seen any one fight quite like Link was right now. He was so fast she could barely keep up with fight going on before her. She couldn't help but compare her fighting to Link's and she knew that hers was the losing side. She had to find out how. She made her way towards Link who had just hit Giganto with a barrage of kicks. Giganto was lying on the ground writhing in pain. "Link how the hell are you doing this?" He looked at her "Oh probably because I'm the hero of time, I guess." Melody looked at him, her battered face showing how surprised she was. "Hero of time but, what about before you got your ass handed to you?" Link's face let up with a stupid smile. "Well I was hungry then not anymore." "Hungry?"

While Link and Melody were talking Giganto began to pull himself up from the sand. He looked at the two children before him and felt rage towards the state he was in. "That really hurt Giganto, but now Giganto will hurt you." He ran towards the boy in front of him and pulled his fist back.

"What's the matter Melody?" Link asked her. Melody was so confused."That doesn't make any sense, hungry?" She threw her hands on to his shoulders and shook him."You're not supposed to eat before you fight!" Link's eyebrow rose and he looked at Melody like she was crazy. "Melody did you hit your head when you fell?" "Of course I did but that has nothing to do with it … you're proving everything I was taught wrong." She pulled him closer and began to shake him again. "How are…" She stopped mid sentence her face froze. She had to warn him, but before she could speak a word. Link had turned himself around and caught Giganto's fist. "Ha, I thought you were down for the count." She could her that stupid smile on his face. He was happy the fight wasn't over. He jumped onto his arm and ran up the side of it. Link punched Giganto again and again but not hard enough to send him flying. After he had punched him six times he ended it with a head butt. Then he jumped from Giganto's arm and did a round house kick to his chest. This caused Giganto to skid back a few feet.

But that didn't stop Giganto he ran at Link and began through punch after punch. Link dodged everything that came at him. Giganto was beginning to get to get desperate and decided to take it up a notch. He reached behind his back and pulled out an enormous axe that was strapped there. He swung it at Link in a rapid succession. Link dodged underneath and went to kick him in the gut, but surprisingly Giganto was able to evade his kick. He took advantage of his position and brought the axe down at Link. Instead of dodging his attack Link caught the axe between his hands. This was a mistake Giganto picked Link up and began to spin him around before he could let go. Link was trying to hang on but it was getting harder and harder to. Link's fingers began to slip and he was sent through the air and hit into the rocky cliffs. A huge laugh came from the pit of the giant's stomach. "Not's so tough now, Giganto is stronger!" He stalked towards Link.

What was going on, just a second ago Link was kicking his ass. Now this, Melody didn't no what to do. She wasn't strong enough to help him. She couldn't even see Link beneath the rubble. Was it actually over.

Link stood amongst the rubble and laid his sight on the giant who had stopped in his tracks. "Maybe I've been going too easy on you." Giganto was stunned at the fact that the boy was able to get back up from an attack like that. "Still up, that is impossible. Giganto knows what to do" he lifted his huge axe above his head. He began to gather his energy into the blade of the axe. Link could feel him gathering his energy for an attack. Before he could think to dodge it Giganto brought the axe down and a wave of energy came from the blade and was sent flying towards him."Axe slash!" Giganto screamed. Link couldn't dodge it, it was to fast. He barely had enough time to draw his shield to lessen the damage.

"What the hell is that?" Melody screamed. Melody had never seen or felt anything like that before. She watched as that weird light storm towards Link and smashed into him. Right away he was engulfed by the smoke and she couldn't see him anymore. She didn't realize that the giant had noticed her and was charging the attack again. She heard him scream "Axe slash!" and the next thing she knew she felt the impact of his attack.

"Giganto has done it!" He raised his axe to the sky. He would be able to collect his bounty at the palace. It was over, or so he thought. "Oh you've done it alright." The voice came from the clearing dust, though Giganto could not tell the direction it came from. His eyes searched the dust, every inch. His eyes finally landed on a clearing figure in the dust. Link stepped out in front of him. His tunic was torn and his sword and shield were now discarded. His face now dripped blood from a gash above his left eye. He was no longer smiling. Giganto was stunned"Still up, impossible."

"That was a cool trick, how about I show you one of mine." Link looked around him and he noticed Melody on the ground and this made his anger grow. "I don't understand why you're doing this, hurting innocent people, all for the sake of this emperor, your not evil Giganto I can tell, why do you do this? I never thought I would have to use what I'm about to, but it can't be helped." Link reached inside himself calling for the help of the guardian Farore. He brought his energy and hers to his left fist. It began to swirl around it and grew until it was completely covering his fist. The mark of the Triforce began to glow in the center of it all. "Giganto does not care what you can do... Giganto will kill you!" He drew his axe above his hand and began to gather even more energy into his blade than before.

"Farore the guardian…" Link began his chant causing the energy around his fist to grow. "Show him his…" Giganto brought his axe down and screamed"Axe slash!" Link brought his fist back and jumped at him. "Doom!" Link brought his fist forward as Giganto's attack came at him. For a second Giganto could not see the boy and wondered if his attack had worked. Then he saw the boy's fist cutting through his attack as if it were butter. Then it slammed into Giganto's face and it was over.

A.N. Well that's all for now. Sorry it took so long to post it, et me know if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters.

Chapter 4

Link made his way over to Melody. She was just regaining consciousness and was now trying to pick herself off the ground. Link held his hand out to her to help her up. She took his hand. "Link what the hell was that, how did you and Giganto do that?" "Well I call mine the Farore Doom Punch, cool ain't it?" Melody was very confused, the look on her face showed it well. "Well any way I don't think Giganto is hurt that bad, let's go see if he's okay." "What?" Melody screamed, but Link had already walked off in the direction Giganto had flown.

Link made his way to where Giganto was pushing himself off the ground. Giganto noticed the small shadow of the boy standing above him. "Giganto is no longer worthy of life, it is yours to end." Giganto had accepted his fate; he bowed his head and waited for death to take him. Link shook his head and answered"No." "What!" Melody screamed. Link held his hand up to silence her and surprisingly she did. "No, you don't deserve to die; no one has the right to take a life for no reason…" Giganto came to his knees,"But Giganto tried to kill you!" Link smiled,"But that was really fun." "What!" Melody and Giganto screamed in unison. "Giganto has failed his mission, which means Giganto is not worthy to live… Giganto does not understand this mercy."

Link looked up at Giganto and placed his hand upon his shoulder." You may think that, but your truly good on the inside, I can tell because I'm good myself, and good people have a way of telling that other people are good…" as Link continued to babble on about being good Giganto could not help but think of how such an idiotic boy could make such idealistic world seem like it was easily accomplished and that this boy made him want to change his ways, but how… Giganto needed to find out on his own. Giganto thought were interrupted by Link yelling ouch as Melody hit him on the back of the head. "What are you doing you idiot, your making no sense, what does banana pudding have to do with being a good person!" "Did I say banana I could sworn I said strawberry." Wham …"Why does matter what kind of pudding it is, that has nothing to do with being a good person, besides I prefer chocolate." Link began to go into deep thought. Melody and Giganto stared at him waiting to see what he came up with."I never thought about chocolate pudding…" Wham... "What..." Wham. "That's for getting me off topic."

As Linked rubbed his head he noticed Giganto had slipped away while they were arguing and was nowhere to be seen. "Giganto's gone." Melody looked behind herself, "Oh great, you let him escape Link!" "So…" Melody turned around to see Link turning off in the direction of the city. "Where are you going?" "To take care of the emperor, where is he by the way?" Melody followed after him, "At the palace, duh. But wait Link I have so many questions before we go." Link halted, causing Melody to nearly run into him."Melody your not going, you're about to pass out." This made Melody angry,"No I'm not, whoa." Melody said as she grabbed Link's arm to have to keep from falling over. "Melody you need to rest and you should probably eat something." No way I'm going to the … hey Link what are you doing!" Link had lifted Melody over his shoulders and was now carrying the girl to her house. He carried into the house and laid her on top of the nearest futon and was on his way. He knew Melody wouldn't be able to follow him despite what she said; she was hurt and needed rest.

A crowd gathered around the execution site, the news of the execution had spread fast and the whole city was bustling with excitement. There was nothing suffering people enjoyed more than to see someone suffering more than them. There was even more excitement with the fact the emperor was using the newly imported guillotine for the first time. The man up for execution was brought to the guillotine and his head was strapped down and awaiting the blade. Then surprisingly the Emperor himself came to stand in front of the man to be executed. The crowd stilled the man before them was the very man causing their misery. He stared at them for a long while before he began to talk. "This man here is the leader of your so called resistance. With his death, the death of your resistance comes as well. Now commence with the execution.

Link made his way through the crowd as the emperor was making his speech. That most be the man that has been helping Melody with her plans. He looked to be in bad shape, just than the emperor called for the killing to commence. Link only had seconds to react the blade was released and was heading for the neck of the man. The blade was inches from the mans neck when Link's shield stopped it from cutting his head off. The crowed was shocked and the emperor even more so. "Who are you?" he asked. Link pulled the man from the guillotine and laid him gently on the ground. He looked at the evil emperor standing beside him, "My name is Link and I'm here to stop you Empy." The emperor snarled, "Stop me and how do you plan to do… wait did you just call me Empy? What is that supposed to mean?" "I don't know!" "You're an idiot!" The mood changed as Link stepped forward and brought his fist into the face of the emperor. This caused the emperor to land in the crowd. His personal guards were slow to react and were easily taken care of.

Link made his way to Melody's second in command and bent down to help him up. "Are you okay?" "Yes, thanks to you, who are you by the way?" "Oh I'm Melody's friend Link." This surprised him, "I didn't realize you knew… Look out!" The emperor plunged at Link from behind with a knife he had picked up from one of the unconscious guards. Link turned at caught him by the wrist before the knife was plunged into his back. Link snapped his wrist to the side easily breaking it. "Ahhh!" he screamed out in pain. He than began to beg for his life, "Please, please, strong warrior take mercy on me, please don't kill me." This is what truly made Link furious. "People like you make me sick. Take mercy on you, did you take mercy on this man or any of your people. Do you deserve what you thought you didn't?" Link looked out at the suffering people of this city and felt his anger rise even more, but Link knew that the death of this man would not change how much these people had suffered. He looked back at the emperor, "Get out of here before I change my mind, and know that if you come back there will be no mercy." Link threw him to the ground and as soon as he was free he ran as fast as he could out of sight, stumbling along the way. The crowd stared at Link not knowing what to expect. Link looked out at them, "People of this city… you're free!" The crowed erupted with cheers. Link turned towards the man who he had saved. "Well you're in charge now." "What?" But Link was already gone.

Link made his way to Melody's house to find that she was not there. He was told by her mother where she was and was heading there now. The sun was setting on the shore where Link's ship was now being repaired. Melody sat waiting for him to gat his sorry ass there. She was getting annoyed by this and jumped to her feet and began to pace back in forth, leaving tracks in the sand. "Where the hell is he?" She had already received the news of what had happened with the Emperor, and was relieved. But this just made her wonder even more about Link and how he was so strong. She had to be strong like him. "Damn, isn't he supposed to be fast? If he got my message he should be here by now… he can't be that stupid can he." Not that Melody was one to talk, she was not the smartest person either. "Melody!" Link yelled as he neared her. "Well its about damn time, you know were leaving in the morning the ship will be ready then." "We?" Melody stepped forward thrusting her finger into Link's face. "Yes we, I'm going with you, I have to learn to fight like you, I don't care what it take s I'll even start eating like you as well. Whatever it takes to be stronger got it?" He looked around her hand to see her face, "Got it." She let her hand fall to her side. "Good, now what was I saying before that?" Link scratched the back of his head. "I don't remember." Melody sighed, "Me either." Link smiled at Melody and she returned it. "Come on to Hyrule!" Link and Melody sped towards the ship and their next destination, "Hey you kids stop the ships not ready, don't touch that!" "Oops"

A.N. Well that's the end of the first story in my installment. To find out what happens next read my next story. Oh and please review if you like this chapter. One more thing does any one know how yo edit the stories before you post could you let me know. Thanks.


End file.
